The Fury Of An Assassin
by Serujuunin
Summary: Ezio Auditore has a problem, and he desperately needs the help of his best friend Leonardo, and a young Florentine woman named Anna, to figure it out. What they don't know is just how difficult it will be. Ezio/OC


**A/N: I've been huge into Assassin's Creed II lately, and I've always wanted to write a fanfiction featuring (almost) everybody's favourite Assassin. However, it's gonna be pretty long, and I've decided that I need a little bit of feedback on a few things. First of all, if either Leonardo or Ezio seem out of character, please let me know (especially Leonardo, 'cause it's hard for me to match his style of speaking). Also, the part where Leonardo explain to Ezio his newest mission seems a little strange to me, and I might have actually thrown in too important of a piece of the story at this point... If that makes any sense. Anyway, if there are any suggestions for other parts of the story to jump in on, such as the assassination of the Barbarigo family or something, please let me know. ALSO, and this is important... If my Italian is off, please let me know. I've been using an app on my iPod to help me.**

**Keeping in mind this is a short little excerpt, I will be happy to field questions or suggestions. And if anyone is a little confused about Ezio's -ahem- state in this piece, keep reading. I think it's pretty self explanatory when you're finished, and if not, just ask. :D**

**And now, I shall stop rambling. Onward!**

**EDIT: I think I've decided that this piece isn't going to be a part of a larger story, but just a one shot because my idea died. Also, I changed some of the diologue and some of my Italian in the hopes that it sounds better. **

Leonardo shook his head. "He's let me do a few small experiments, but mostly I rely on his feelings, his emotions. He tells me how he feels, when he feels it, and from that, I've been able to predict his behavior, and to help him to. He struggles with this hunger… He feels it always, and it's… Implacable. It's hard for him to continue his work."

"Why is that?"

"Killing a man, it's a messy affair," Leonardo explained. "With all the blood… His senses go wild. It fills his nostrils and clouds his judgment. At that moment, all he feels is hunger." He shook his head again, looking down at his hands and entwining his fingers. "I wish there was more I could do for him."

"As do I, Leonardo," Anna admitted. "Have you any idea why he avoids me the way he does? I've assured him I feel no fear, no disgust-"

"It's not that, not at all," Leonardo said. "He is afraid of himself. He cannot fully control his thoughts or actions. He does not wish to harm you, Anna. This is why he avoids you. He insisted on treating me in the same manner, but I've convinced him to let me help. He has, however, set a condition..."

Anna swallowed nervously. "And what would that be?"

Leonardo sighed, and pulled a long, wicked looking curved knife from its sheath on his belt, turning it over uncomfortably in his hands. "He demanded that I carry this whenever he is around. I had to have it crafted from pure silver, and it wasn't cheap." He looked at it, a loathsome expression on his face. Anna knew what he was feeling. The thought of needing protection, especially of this nature, around his best friend, must be enough to drive him mad.

"It wasn't always like this." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Leonardo nodded, sheathing the blade. "_Si._He did not always have this much trouble controlling himself. Only in the last year-"

"Since he met me."

"Precisely. Since he met you, his feelings have become so intense that he seems to lose control of himself. His… episodes seem to get worse when your name is mentioned."  
Anna's heart skipped a beat. "_Che cosa?_"

Leonardo nodded again. "His emotions become so much that he needs to take a minute to calm himself. We've had to stop talking more than once. His amore feeds his condition. As do other emotions… Rage in particular."

"When you're talking about the Borgia?"

"And the Pazzi. When he speaks of the Templars in general, his anger is frightening. Especially when he speaks of his family." His fear was evident on his face, as he was clearly reliving the event. "When he first told me what happened to his family… His anger was remarkable. He had to remove himself from my workshop, and I didn't see anything of him until the next morning."

"I understand, Leonardo," Anna replied. And she did. Ezio wasn't prone to outbursts of anger, but still, she witnessed her share before he stopped seeing her. It was out of character for him, as he was always kind to her, gentle and caring. Hardly a man she'd imagine as an Assassin. "There's nothing I can do for him, is there?"

"I am afraid not, _mio caro_. At least, nothing that I have discovered. For the moment, he must be left alone. I can pass a message on to him the next time I see him if you like?"

"_Grazie_, Leonardo. I will write a letter for him tonight."

"Good. He is in _Venezia_ for the time being, but he is due to return to _Firenze_soon. I'm sure a letter from you will be a welcome surprise for him when he returns."

Anna looked down at her own hands, twisting them around. _Would it, though?_She wondered.

As if reading her thoughts, Leonardo took her hands in his. She looked up into his blue eyes, and the smile on his face nearly made her cry. "I promise you, Anna. Ezio loves you with all his heart. I have never seen him this way with a woman before. A letter from you would lift his heart. He needs to know that you still love him."

_I do_, she said to herself. _I always will._

Leonardo smiled again. "Come, we should turn in for the night. It's been an exhausting day, _si?_We can continue in the morning if you so desire."

"_Si_, I would like that. _Grazie_, Leonardo."

"_Nessun problema_," Leonardo replied. "Come, I will show you to your room."

Anna followed Leonardo without a word, and when he closed the door behind him, she sat on the bed, buried her head in her hands, and cried.

The darkness was comforting for Ezio; his missions often took place under the cover of darkness, so he was used to it. Thick, reinforced steel chains pinned his arms and legs to the wall. He wore a thin tunic, to keep the chains from pinching his skin, and to protect him from the mild cold. The tunic was Leonardo's idea.

His wrists, ankles, elbows and knees were tightly chained, preventing much movement. A comfortable, but still restricting brace held his head upright so he could sleep without straining his neck. He had wanted Leonardo to design a blindfold, but the inventor had decided against it, deciding the darkness was good enough, though with Ezio's talent and his enhanced eyesight, the darkness wasn't quite the same.

He heard footsteps on the floor upstairs. Two sets of footsteps, one belonging to a man, and one to a woman. It wasn't often that Leonardo entertained women- in fact, Ezio often wondered about Leonardo- and Ezio contented himself with attempting to figure out the identity of the woman upstairs.

It was then that the scent wafted down the stairs. It filled his nostrils, and he willed himself to hold his breath against it, but he breathed it deeply in despite himself.

Anna.

Why would Leonardo invite her here, knowing he was restrained in the basement? Did he tell her he was here? Would she be angry? Would she be disgusted? Questions flew through his mind a hundred at a time, followed quickly by a rush of blind anger, a feeling with which he was familiar. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth against it, trying desperately to ride it out like he so often did, but it quickly overwhelmed him. His body suddenly convulsed as though it was outside his control, and he fought violently against his chains. A primitive, bestial bellow tore from his lips as he felt his muscles tense and bulge beneath his skin, and the chains cut through the tunic, biting into his skin.

Suddenly, and loudly, the basement door burst open, and a fearful Leonardo came running as fast as he could down the stairs. "Ezio!" he exclaimed "_Che cosa è?_What is it?"

Ezio stopped screaming, but he still bared his teeth, his canines pushing dangerously into his bottom lip. He looked towards Leonardo, teeth clenched. He was unable to speak, but the look in his eye was all the affirmation Leonardo needed.

He reached into a satchel tied to his belt and pulled out a small white pill, offering it to Ezio. He took it in his lips, swallowed it, and almost instantly, he relaxed. His canines retreated into his gums, his muscles relaxed, and his breathing became regular once more.

Leonardo wiped the sweat from his brow. "_Bontà_, Ezio, you scared me. What happened?"

Ezio looked over at Leonardo, his face weary. "Why didn't you tell me Anna was coming?"

Leonardo took his hat from his head and turned it nervously in his hands. "_Mi dispiace_, Ezio. She needed comforting, and you have trusted precious few with your secret. I should have told you, Ezio. _I miei più sincere scuse._"

"It's alright, _amico mio_," Ezio replied, allowing a small smile to creep across his lips. Such gestures were few and far between lately, and Leonardo was pleased to see it. "It's just… I miss her so much. It hurts that she's so close and I'm tied up like an animal…"

"I know, Ezio, I know. We will come up with something," Leonardo promised. "Oh! How could I forget, a letter came for you earlier."

"Have you read it?"

"Not yet. Your uncle tells me you are close to the end of your mission, Ezio."

"I hope so. Will you read for me?"

"/iSi./i" He pulled the letter from the satchel on his hip and tore the sealed envelope open, scanning the short letter quickly. "It seems as though your final mission is to _Roma_, Ezio. Rodrigo Borgia has… Oh dear."

"Rodrigo has what?"

"Oh Ezio, this isn't good," Leonardo feared. "Borgia has become the Pope!"

The anger Ezio felt swelling up within him was swallowed by the sinking feeling in his stomach. It was as though a sea had opened up within him, swallowing him like a bottomless pit. "So he will be even more heavily guarded than he was when he was simply Cardinal Borgia…"

"Indeed," Leonardo said, more to himself than to Ezio.

"So, how to get past his defenses? And what does he want in _Roma?_"

"Ezio… The Vault!"

"What about it?"

"The Vault is in _Roma,_Ezio! And he has access to one of the Pieces of Eden already!"

"The staff… The Papal Staff!"

"_Si!_" Leonardo exclaimed. "We have to keep him from opening that Vault!"

"Leonardo, untie me. I will leave tonight for _Roma_," Ezio said strongly.

"No Ezio, you must wait!" he pleaded. "The moon is two days away, you cannot get to _Roma_before then-"

"Then let the moon give me the strength to kill him," Ezio said venomously, fighting against his restraints. "If anyone deserves a death like that, it's him."

"No!" Leonardo shouted again. "You know you cannot control yourself, and to attack him inside the Vatican where there are many other people, innocent people, would result in _caos!_Innocent people would get hurt Ezio, and there is no guarantee that Rodrigo would be killed! It is too much of a risk!"

Ezio ceased fighting against his restraints. Leonardo was right. It was too dangerous, and too unpredictable. He would take two days, but he would leave for Roma as soon as he was able.

Leonardo relaxed visibly, and tried to change the subject. "Ezio… Anna misses you. Perhaps if you-"

Ezio violently shook his head. "No! She can't see me like this. It's not safe for her." He looked away from Leonardo, his hair hiding his face. "She deserves better."

"Be that as it may, she wants you, Ezio. She loves you! She wants to help you! Why don't you let her?"

Ezio refused to meet Leonardo's gaze. He knew the inventor was right.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow morning that you're here. She needs to see you before _Roma_… And before the moon. You can talk to her then. She needs to hear it from you, Ezio."

He held his hand out when Ezio began to protest, saying, "I won't release you unless you want me too. I'll wait outside the door, so if anything happens, I'll be able to intervene. The situation will be secure, Ezio. I promise. She just needs to talk to you."

Ezio said nothing. Leonardo was, once again, right. He did need to talk to Anna. She deserved to know what was happening. She deserved the truth.

"iVa bene/i, Leonardo. You win."

Leonardo's trademark smile emerged on his face once more. "Excellent! You will see Ezio. I have a theory-"

"You always have a theory, Leonardo," Ezio said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I will hear it in the morning. For now, I need to rest."

"_Si._I understand. I will leave you to rest." He patted Ezio's shoulder reassuringly. "I promise, we will work this out."

"I believe you, Leonardo," Ezio said.

He wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

Ezio awoke suddenly and without warning that morning, and he didn't hear Anna, or even Leonardo, who was famous for waking early.

He hardly ever slept. The combination of his enhanced healing and his high metabolism made it nearly impossible, and barely necessary, to sleep at all. He merely used it as an escape from his conscious world, where his troubles, as well as his desires, were fewer. In his dreams, things were right. Not like this jumbled mess of a life he had now.

He turned his neck, anxious to be free of the brace and chains, but at the same time dreading it. He never knew what he would do once he left Leonardo's basement; the best he could do was point himself in the right direction and hope for the best.

He willed himself to return to sleep, but for naught. Instead, he focused on what Rodrigo Borgia could possibly believe was in The Vault that was so important. There were so many things it could possibly be, and all of them just as unlikely as the next, all sounding more like fantasy or children's fairy tales than a prophecy hundreds of years old.

And the Prophet… Who was this Prophet that Altaïr spoke of? Certainly it was not Rodrigo…

His thoughts were cut off when the basement door opened, and Leonardo came into the room, looking extremely tired, but still bearing his trademark smile. That was one thing Ezio always admired about the inventor. He always seemed to have something to smile about, and often, it was infectious, spreading like wildfire until everyone around was grinning inexplicably. Leonardo had that ability with people. He was always the one to say the right thing at the right time. He was always the one that said what no one else dared.

There was nothing that man couldn't do. Nothing, except, tame a wild animal, it seemed.

"Ezio! _Buongiorno!_" Leonardo said happily. "How did you sleep?"

"As well as can be hoped for, I guess," Ezio replied. "You look exhausted, Leonardo. What happened?"

He almost instantly regretted asking.

Leonardo instantly went into a torrent of explanations, starting with how he was kept awake wondering how they could tame Ezio's sudden and violent anger, then to how he had tried to design some kind of (Ezio wasn't sure if he heard correctly, for Leonardo was talking extremely fast) delivery system for the drugs they used to calm Ezio during an episode. He held up a series of rough sketches that Ezio had the feeling he should be able to decipher, and quickly tossed them aside. His face suddenly became more serious, though the smile never really left his bright eyes.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to tell Anna?"

"The truth," Ezio admitted. "She deserves as much."

Leonardo nodded. "Should I untie you?"

Ezio shook his head. "No. Not after what happened yesterday. I'm not even sure I'll be able to stay… civil enough to talk long…"

"_Capisco._I'll get you some breakfast, and then we'll let Anna in. She hasn't yet awoken, so I expect we have a good amount of time left.

"_Buono._If we can then, I would like to have some freedom before Anna wakes up," Ezio said. "I need to stretch my legs, and I have a cramp in my neck."

Leonardo laughed, and set about unlocking the various locks that held Ezio tightly to the wall. He undid Ezio's hands first, so that when they came free, he reached up and removed the brace as Leonardo unlocked the shackles from his knees and ankles.

Ezio massaged his sore neck, rolling his head to stretch out the aching muscles. "Ah, that feels much better," he said with a smile.

"Good." Leonardo returned his smile, though it faded quickly when he saw the state of the Assassin's clothing.

"_Bontà_Ezio, what did you do to your tunic?"

"The chains cut into it last night," he admitted, removing the white tunic and letting it drop to the floor. "They cut me pretty good too," he added, examining his arms and torso for any lasting scars.

"That will be the third I've had to get mended, Ezio. You are quite an expensive houseguest."

Ezio laughed for the first time in a while. "I promise, Leonardo, I will pay back everything once we get this mess figured out."

"_Nessun problema, amico mio_," Leonardo replied. "It's my job to look after you, Ezio."

"Then I suppose it would be mine to make you look after me?"

"Yes. And to be a pain in my _culo._."

Ezio looked down, pulling on the new tunic Leonardo handed to him. Quite often he felt as though he was asking too much of the inventor, especially in a time like this.

"Leonardo?"

"_Si?_"

He looked Leonardo in the eye. "I'm sorry for all I've put you though," he said shamefully. "It's wrong of me to ask these things of you."

"Don't worry about it, Ezio," Leonardo said happily. "It's what friends are for. I know you'd do the same for me." He echoed the words Ezio had spoken just after he'd saved the inventor's life from Rodrigo's men, and the magnitude of their relationship finally struck Ezio. For more than twenty years, Leonardo had never asked questions, never protested, but simply done whatever it was Ezio had asked of him, putting everything else on hold for him.

Shame struck him then. He found it impossible to look Leonardo in the eye, even as he was chained to the wall in preparation for Anna's "visit". If Leonardo found this odd, he didn't remark upon it.

Instead, the inventor knew the pain the Assassin was experiencing. He was sure to feel like he was losing all those he cared about. He knew simple words would do nothing to ease his guilt. Instead, he knew he had to prove that he cared about Ezio, and would do whatever it took to see him through this. He could not bear to see his best friend, a man he thought of as a brother, in this much emotional turmoil.

He vowed then that he would help his friend find peace.

Ezio took a deep breath, hearing Leonardo and Anna approach the basement door. He wasn't sure how this encounter would end, but after last night, after the mere scent of her sent him into a frenzy, fear gripped him tightly and refused to release him.

The door opened, and the familiar scent washed over him. This time, he breathed through his mouth, refusing to let her scent trigger an episode again.

"Anna, you must remember," Leonardo began. "This is for your safety, and his." He added in a voice so quiet Ezio could barely hear. "I know it hurts to see him like this, but it is, at the time being, for the best."

In the relative darkness of the basement, Ezio could see Anna nod, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders. She usually kept it tied up, and she imagined that Leonardo had given her no time to dress beyond wiping the sleep from her eyes.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes immediately locked on to Ezio, and his to her. She took a deep breath, holding her head high, like she so often did when she was trying to avoid tears. She was still in her sleeping gown, made from a light fabric that clung to her curves and seemed to exaggerate her figure. Either that, or Ezio was so desperate to see her that she would have looked like an angel even in the clothes of a beggar. Her brown hair fell freely to her waist, gleaming in the light that entered the basement through the open door. Her green eyes, usually bright with laughter, seemed dull and sad, and filled with tears.

It took all Ezio had to keep from crying himself. That she was so close, so close he could touch her were he not chained up like some vicious animal… The thought tore his heart in two.

"_Ehi…_" he said quietly in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ezio…"

"Well, I will take my leave for the time being," Leonardo interjected. "If either of you need me, just call." He smiled again before returning up the stairs and out of sight.

Ezio took a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come.

"Why did you lie to me?"

The hurt in her voice was sharper than a knife in his gut. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he looked towards his feet, thankful for the absence of the brace that allowed him to do so. His hair, usually pulled back with a ribbon, fell forward, hiding his face.

"I am truly sorry Anna," he said, his voice wavering dangerously. "It was for your own safety. I didn't want anything to happen to you… I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. Being around you is dangerous, both for me and for you."

"But why? I never got an explanation, Ezio, only a letter that said we could not be together-"

"I didn't want you to hate me," he admitted. "I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want to be with you… Because I do." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, seeing her confusion and her pain. "I love you, Anna, more than I've loved any other woman. And that is why we cannot be together."

"Leonardo told me as much," Anna said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. "That strong emotions make you lose control."

Ezio's expression then could only have been described as intense self-loathing. "Then you understand why."

"Because I understand doesn't mean I have to accept it," she said in a manner most reminiscent of Leonardo. "That I'm here should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm not going to give you up," she said stubbornly. "I will do what I can to help you, and if I have to, I will wait for you. I'm not going anywhere, Ezio." A small smile spread across her lips, a gesture that lifted Ezio's heart.

"You deserve better," he said shamefully. "You deserve someone who can give you all you want… Who can walk through the market without arousing suspicion, who can share a moonlight ride through the country, rather than being chained up like a monster."

"Oh Ezio, you are not a monster!" Anna exclaimed so vehemently Ezio was momentarily taken aback. "You are a man with a problem, Ezio. And you are a man with people that love you and care about you and want to help you find a solution."

She closed the distance between them, putting her hands softly on his chest, careful not to move too quickly should her actions provoke an episode. "Ezio, I want to help you, in any way I can." She laid her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall, hearing his heart beating rapidly. Tears streamed down her face when she spoke. "I don't want to lose you."

He was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, or whether or not he wanted to speak at all. Instead, he just enjoyed having Anna so close. He rested his head on top of hers, like they so often would when they sat together on the balcony of her parent's villa.


End file.
